


Don't You Want to Claim My Body Like a Vandal

by mimi_chi



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi_chi/pseuds/mimi_chi
Summary: Nagisa should have known that even cutting his hair wouldn't save him from Karma's... interests.





	Don't You Want to Claim My Body Like a Vandal

"Comfortable?"

Nagisa took a deep breath through his nose to steady his breathing, reminding himself to ignore both the self-satisfied smirk on Karma's face as well as the slight discomfort of the scarves that bound his wrists together. When he had flipped through Karma's thick tome full of specialized advice from Korosensei, he hadn't been expecting a section on safe sex. Especially not one that delved into Karma's specific kinks, such as humiliation and cosplay.

In hindsight, these two things shouldn't have surprised him. Much like he couldn't be shocked at how he had wound up here after being caught looking through that specific section, bug eyed and red handed. Not with how Karma still hadn't changed after all these years, always looking to make people uncomfortable when he could or to shock them into compliance. Nagisa wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

He smiled pleasantly enough back at Karma, shifting ever so slightly in an attempt to become comfortable. He tried valiantly not to move in a way that would upset the short skirt that Karma had picked out ( surprisingly quickly, and from a closet full of other highly suspicious clothing ), but it was a futile effort. He could feel the soft satin material brush lightly against the smooth expanse of his thighs, and he did his best to bite back a sigh. The outfit, which was highly reminiscent of the outfit he had worn on their school trip all those years ago, was tight and bordering on risque even without Nagisa being tied to the bed. Coupled with the fact that Karma's eyes slid right to the newly exposed patch of skin, he might as well not have been wearing anything.

"I didn't mean to flip to that section of your book, and I definitely didn't say I was volunteering for this." Nagisa retorted back, trying to put some bite into his voice, but mostly it came out as exasperated. Despite everything, Karma had managed to sweet talk him, once again, into women's clothing. The only thing new was the bed, and how this night was going to end. Though he knew better than to admit it, Nagia wasn't adverse to this. Karma wanted _him_ specifically, and that was enough to make him interested in seeing this through. It hadn't escaped his notice that most of the clothes in the closet were his size, and Karma wasn't the type of guy to pursue just anyone. Sure they had been close in middle school, but he never would have imagined that Karma thought of him this way.

"The bindings are loose enough you can get out of them anytime." Karma said casually, as if they were talking about what fast food place they should eat at next and not, well. What this actually was. Nagisa tested the bindings lightly just to see if he was telling the truth, and the cloth gave easily enough. And yet... He had been so wrapped up in becoming a teacher that he hadn't given things like this much thought, much less any practice. 

While Bitch-sensei had taught them how to kiss, she hadn't taught them much else. Alluded to, told them a few stories, and emphasized not to lose your cool in such situations, but she hadn't been particularly eager to teach a bunch of middle schoolers her techniques. He had to wonder what research Karma had done on his own, first hand or through other means. It had been generally agreed upon that he was good looking, but his personality was too poor for anyone to want to pursue him. Had that changed?

"Didn't think so." Karma said with a grin as Nagisa fell quiet, settling at the edge of the bed. Nagisa watched him cautiously, seemingly unaware of the weight of his gaze on him, Karma reached out for him. His movements were exaggeratedly slow, giving Nagisa ample time to squirm out of the way or say something. He couldn't do either even if he wanted to, his heart leaping up his throat and sitting heavy in his mouth, his face reddening with anticipation. He kept stock still, gaze flickering from Karma's unchanging face to his hand, and he had to stifle the embarrassing noise he might have made once Karma's hand rested against his calf. It was warm even through his thin lacy stockings, and Karma let his hand trail up slowly, keeping his gaze locked with Nagisa's. "Have you done this before?" Karma asked, polite and pleasant, and Nagisa let out a small laugh that was more breathless than he cared to admit.

"Wear girls clothes or...?" Nagisa prompted, not sure why he was playing coy when his heart was beating so loudly it drowned out most other noise and he was sure that Karma could pick it up easily. When Karma only gave him an unimpressed look, Nagisa coughed out a nervous laugh. "It's not going to be a problem right?"

"Of course not. I'll take good care of you." Karma said with a devilish grin that did everything but put Nagisa at ease ( but did send a rush of electricity through him ), his breath hitching slightly as Karma's hand started to trail up his leg, leaving warmth and an odd tingling sensation in its wake. 

"Have you done this before?" Nagisa asked, trying to distract himself from how close Karma's hand was to his bare skin. If his hand felt that electric with cloth separating it from his actual skin, would it be scalding once he finally touch him? Would it spread like wildfire through his leg throughout his whole body? The anticipation was making his mouth dry, and smirking, Karma seemed to know exactly what he was thinking.

"A few times, but mostly for practice." Nagisa didn't know exactly what that meant, but Karma didn't seem like he was in the mood to elaborate, his golden eyes darker than he'd ever seen them. 

A few centimeters before he was going to brush his fingers against his exposed inner thigh, he gave Nagisa an amused smirk and let his fingers skim back down. Nagisa couldn't help but let out his breath harshly in annoyance, Karma letting out a small laugh in response. 

"Which reminds me, if there's anything you don't like or you want me to stop, you should say 'Korosensei'." The surprise on Nagisa's face only made Karma laugh harder, and as if to reward him for making him cackle, he dipped a finger into the top of one of his stockings, dragging it down teasingly. "Nothing would kill the mood faster, don't you agree?"

"I guess." Nagisa said faintly, watching as Karma dragged the stocking off tortuously slow, doing the same with the other in the same fashion. Once they were both off, he let his calloused hands run along Nagisa's legs, his skin rough against Nagisa's, and he couldn't help but shudder slightly at the touch. It was surprisingly gentle for Karma, but the focus and intent behind it wasn't. How often had he run this scenario through his mind? "How long have you-" He started to ask, but Karma leaned forward swiftly, pressing their mouths together.

It wasn't Nagisa's first kiss at least, not by a long shot, but there was something about this one that he had never felt before. Karma was aggressive, slotting their mouths together, letting his tongue sweep against Nagisa's mouth in a filthy motion. Nagisa couldn't help but gasp, and without wasting a second, Karma let his tongue slide into his mouth, sweeping against all corners of his mouth as if to familiarize himself with it. It felt like each sweep of his tongue went straight to his cock, and Nagisa couldn't help but groan softly, feeling more pleasure than pain, even when Karma bit down lightly on his lip. It could have been five minutes or it could have been five hours that Karma had his hands tracing the shape of his legs, his tongue the shape of his mouth. Eventually, Nagisa started to kiss him back, sucking Karma's tongue deeper into his mouth, tentatively nipping at his mouth and swallowing down the soft noises that Karma was making. It shouldn't have been half as arousing as it was, but Nagisa could already feel his cock stirring, half hard just from kissing. The feel of the soft skirt didn't help, the fabric like the ghost of fingers across the tops of his thighs. 

When Karma pulled away, he let out a low whine, heat pooling low in his stomach at the dark gold shade of lust that Karma's eyes had taken.

"How long have I been thinking about this? Only since our school trip. Maybe even before." He admitted freely, before ducking his head down, pressing kisses along Nagisa's neck, the touch unbearably gentle compared to how heated his kisses had been. "Assassins who can pull off both genders are more effective, I just didn't realize until then that it would work on me too." He interspersed a few bites in with his kisses, jarring in their differences, but Nagisa found himself moaning, arching up against Karma as if to silently beg for more. It felt different than what he thought it would have. He thought it would have been an awkward mess that would have somehow ended up with him having wasabi shoved up his nose, but instead he was craving more and more. He wanted Karma to touch more than just his legs, wanted him to kiss him again. He just wanted and wanted and _wanted_.

As if sensing his thoughts, Karma let his hands drift upwards, past the part of him he wanted him so desperately to touch, but he let his fingers skirt up beneath his shirt, hands hot like a brand. He pushed the shirt up slowly, letting the material bunch up above Nagisa's collarbones, 

"How long have you thought about this?" Karma asked, voice low and knowing, and Nagisa shuddered despite himself as he moved his lips lower and lower. Nagisa stilled at the question, tipping his face down to try to catch Karma's gaze but he seemed too intent on Nagisa's exposed chest to look at him. If it was anyone else, Nagisa might have thought that they were avoiding the question altogether, but this was Karma. Fearless, self-assured Karma who always knew what he wanted and how he was going to get it, and how to have fun along the way. He wanted to be honest since Karma had been as well, but a larger part of him wanted to tease him, to see what kind of rise he could get out of him.

"Since I picked up your book from-" Wait, he couldn't mention their professor, and Karma stilled as if waiting for it. Honesty it was then. "No, when we first became friends. You were the one person who paid any attention to me and at first I just thought it was admiration but-"

He stopped when Karma took one of his nipples into his mouth, shocked at the feeling of his slick tongue against his nub. The other one he teased with his hand into hardness, and Nagisa couldn't help but gasp and moan. It felt like torture when Karma leaned away from him, taking his warmth with him, only to blow cold air against his chest. He only understood the reasoning when Karma flicked his tongue against his nipple again, his tongue far hotter than it had been previously.

He gave his other nipple the same attention, Nagisa squirming beneath his mouth and fingers, feeling like for some reason this was his idea of a reward. Pleasure for honest answers. He'd keep that in mind, if he could keep his thoughts from straying so wildly. He felt scattered, just a jumble of nerve endings that Karma was an expert in manipulating. But Nagisa was never one to be swept away with someone else's rhythm for long, not without having something to say about it. 

"Your clothes too. It shouldn't just be me." He insisted, a bit breathless, face flushed red. Karma paused at the thought, before his mouth curved up dangerously. 

"I thought you'd never ask." Without much preamble, he shrugged out of his shirt and pants, the sight of his toned body enough to make Nagisa's mouth dry. It seemed like Karma was still fighting or had found a more socially acceptable outlet to keep in shape, because he was pretty well defined, Nagisa's eyes trailing down along the expanse of his body. It also seemed like Karma hadn't felt the need to wear underwear, and before Nagisa could flush properly at that, Karma hefted himself back to Nagisa's mouth, pressing them together hungrily. 

Nagisa was getting accustomed to Karma's style of kissing, a lot of tongue and the occasional teasing bite, each press of their lips together enough to go straight to Nagisa's cock, and if the press of flesh against his thigh was any indication, for Karma too. To test him, Nagisa arched again him, rolling his hips against Karma's. Finally, he was rewarded with Karma's low groan against his mouth, the other boy pulling away to let out a short laugh. 

"You're pretty good at that." He murmured, and before Nagisa could even respond, Karma grabbed onto his hips. He encouraged Nagisa to spread his legs with a brief touch against his inner thighs, dangerously close to his cock, and he settled between his thighs, smirking. Then, he leaned back to claim Nagisa's lips again, clever fingers pulling Nagisa's underwear down slowly. The sensation was enough to get a moan out of him, and it was interesting, to feel Karma's smirk against his mouth instead of just seeing it. 

Nagisa let out a small sigh when he felt his cock finally spring free, wriggling against both Karma's warmth and the cool touch of the skirt against his hot skin. He hadn't realized how hard he had gotten until without preamble, Karma wrapped his hand around his cock, swiping a rough thumb over the head of it. Moaning at the spike of pleasure that shot through his entire body, Nagisa broke away, arching into the touch, hips moving to chase that sensation. Instead of doing it again like Nagisa had hoped, Karma traced his fingers lightly along the lines of his cock, drawing back to enjoy the picture that Nagisa made. Nagisa was sure he was a rumpled mess, lips slick and swollen from their kisses, and he was sure that Karma had left marks along his neck. Too sloppy for someone like him, so that meant that he had done it on purpose, and afterwards Nagisa was sure he was going to be appalled, but right now, it only made his stomach twist with heat. His shirt was still pushed up over his collarbones, and he was so hard that he was tenting up the short skirt, the piece of clothing offering no real protection from Karma's gaze. 

Even though years had passed, even though all the lessons he had learned in their shared classroom were ingrained and engraved in every fiber of his being, Nagisa had to admit he still had quiet moments of low self-confidence, of doubt. Did Karma like what he was seeing or had he realized just who he had in his bed?

"You look really good like this, Nagisa." Karma said finally, a bit breathless, and that did more for Nagisa than he would have thought was possible. He wrapped his legs around Karma's waist, startling the other boy, something that sent a small thrill up his spine.

"I'm not here to just be looked at." He said, his voice coming out lower and huskier than he had ever thought possible, and it seemed to _do_ something to Karma, his eyes wide for a split second before he was crushing their mouths back together, his hand going down between them. Without warning, he slicked their cocks together, making Nagisa sob out a moan, rutting against him helplessly. When he started to pump his fist, Nagisa's thoughts scattered, and all he could focus on was the wet slick noises their mouths were making against each other, Karma's little grunts and gasps, and how hot his body felt. It seemed like every stroke of Karma's hand sent a wave of pleasure through Nagisa, scalding and overpowering until he was drowning in it. The noises he made, muffled against Karma's mouth, seemed to be made by someone else, and pressure kept building and building throughout his body. 

He started moaning Karma's name, half as a warning and half because it seemed Karma liked it, if the twitching of his dick was anything to go by, and suddenly the pressure was too much. With a startled moan, Nagisa felt the orgasm wreck havoc through his body, thick white ropes spurting out from between Karma's fingers and getting everywhere between them. Karma buried his face into Nagisa's neck, biting down as he came, muffling the noise of his shout, which seemed like a shame to Nagisa. It had been the most noise Karma had made the whole time, and it was hot enough that he couldn't help but break out of his weak bonds, running a hand through his hair in reply. Instead of starting at the touch, Karma leaned into it.

It was strange to be so close to Karma when it didn't involve combat, to have him lying almost docile next to him, content and sated. It was even stranger that Nagisa didn't mind it. After a bit, he shifted, wrinkling his nose at the mess all over his chest and the clothes Karma had given him.

"Sorry about the mess." He said, looking around to see if there was anything to clean off with. Lazily, Karma waved off the apology, watching Nagisa with a familiar smirk on his face that promised more mischief and sadism.

"Don't worry about that. There's a whole closet full of other things I'd like you to wear."


End file.
